The function of Core B is to provide human and immune cell phenotyping for each project that will be critical to the translation of mechanistic findings into the human model. The effects of immune cell variations on atherosclerosis in humans represents a poody understood area of atherogenesis and possible atheroprotection. The goal of the Human Phenotyping and Immune Cell Core (Core B) is to provide the resources necessary for translation of novel immune mechanisms of atherosclerosis that are well defined in murine models into the human model. Specifically, we will provide well-defined phenotypes of atherosclerosis burden and risk in patients with and without type 2 diabetes, genotyping analysis, and phenotypic descriptions of immune cells in humans using flow cytometry. Core B will work with each of the three projects to provide in patients, with and without Type 2 diabetes, well-defined phenotypes of atherosclerosis burden and risk using the Framingham risk Score and carotid intima-media thickness (projects 1-3); serum and plasma measurement of traditional atherosclerotic risk factors (projects 1-3); genotyping of single nucleotide polymorphisms related to atherosclerotic mechanisms (project 3); isolation and FACS analysis of immune cells (projects 1,3); and collection and shipping of serum and plasma for analysis by individual projects (projects 1-3).